Coming Out of My Shell
by LoneGambit
Summary: There's nothing better than you and Brittany going to a Halloween party together. Well maybe except for being able to share everything with her, finally. Even though it scares you to think of being open with her, she's worth it. You don't have a clue what your costume is, aside from 'it's green', but you have a feeling this is going to be an amazing Halloween. #DUBSPOOK TWO-SHOT.
1. Part 1: Oozing Into It

Well I am honored to be posting another story to add to the **BRITTANA FANDOM'S SPOOKTACULAR TOUCH-A TOUCH ME DIRTY FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE **Halloween smut project.

You can thank the brilliant **Swinging Cloud** for that amazing title and the idea for this whole thing.

If you're on Tumblr you can follow the tag **#DUBSPOOK** to keep up with all the amazing stories that will be rolling out this week leading up to Halloween. Or follow Swinging Cloud (**xandylytex**), myself (**LoneGamit**) or any of the other authors (if you want).

And if you haven't already, check out the first one of the week by the incredible **Perfectly Censored** titled _**Afterimage**_. It's insanely good. And look out for others coming soon!

Now for my own personal notes regarding the story: This will be a two-shot, the first part introduces things and Brittany and Santana's costumes. The second part (THE SMUT) I will gladly post tomorrow, the only thing I want to know is whether or not you can guess the girl's costumes. Have fun and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything relating to anything. Except my thoughts but they aren't really worth any money so this is purely for fun.

* * *

**Coming Out of My Shell**

**Part 1: Oozing Into It **

You can't count the number of times that this has happened to you.

Well, theoretically you_ could_ count them but you'd probably be counting for a damn long time.

And really, who wants to do that? It's best to just except the inevitable and get over it. You are whipped and there's nothing else you can do about that. So like always when it comes to the girl known as Brittany S. Pierce, you go with it because she's going to get her way no matter what.

(Even if you're still going to verbally bitch about it just a little. After all, you have to keep some sense of badass credibility.)

"Britt-Britt." You whine, knowing full well that your tone is not going to make a difference but hoping for a little bit of sympathy nonetheless, "Do we really have to do this?"

Hypnotic blue eyes meet your gaze through the reflection of the mirror perched on your best friend's, and the love of your life's, vanity. She doesn't answer immediately, instead choosing to build suspense in more than one way and doing what she does best; making you equal parts dizzy and content from the intensity of the whole situation.

You watch as she silently turns around in the chair that she's occupying before standing from it in one smooth motion. The way her body moves in such a beautiful and rhythmic flow never fails to completely mesmerize you. Every time.

Your heart begins thudding erratically against your chest and you're sure there's a faint flush spreading across your skin as Brittany turns your way and her eyes take an appreciate look at you. She never fails to have that effect on you, even after all these years.

Even after you finally got up the courage to tell her how you really felt and give the tow of you-as more than just friends-a chance.

Brittany's signature smile pulls at the corner of her pretty pink lips as she takes the last few necessary steps to meet you at the foot of her bed. The same place you have remained seated on, trembling in anticipation since you arrived in her room some thirty minutes ago.

You jolt a little when you feel Brittany's hands find your bare thighs, as you hadn't even realized she was searching for them. Swallowing the lump in your throat that appears as Brittany glides her hands slowly up your skin until she's resting them under the pleats of your Cheerios skirt, you gaze into those blue eyes you love so much. Her long beautiful blonde locks fall down to frame her face, that adorable quirky smile that makes your heart thump in staccato beats tugs at the corner of her lips.

Your eyes don't stop roaming the freckle-spattered pattern of her fair skin until Brittany's speaking, because her voice is music to your ears and you can't help but listen.

"Santana," she starts, and just by the tone you know you're already going to give into whatever it is she asks. (Not like you didn't already know that from the start.) "You said you wanted to dress up with me for Halloween. It'll be a perfect opportunity, and our last Halloween as high school students." She goes on to say, practically purring her way into your (not so) fortified heart.

You still have some sense of dignity to wait this thing out for a few more minutes. (Or seconds, whichever one you can manage.)

"But Britt, we don't know anyone at this party."

She smiles back at you, "You know my cousin Natalie and her boyfriend David." She points out, knowing that you can't argue with her because you have in fact met Brittany's cousin.

Natalie is an almost identical version of Brittany except the twenty one year old Ecology major posses hazel eyes and a laidback if not at times docile attitude in comparison to Brittany's bright blue eyes and extrovert, cheerful attitude. And her boyfriend David is similar to Natalie in demeanor.

"Besides," Brittany's speaking again so your eyes natural drift back to hers, "if no one knows us, then no one can say anything mean or threaten to throw slushies on us."

You swallow thickly again as your head bows a little in shame. Brittany has a point there, because as much as you love this girl and want nothing more to be with her after everything you've been through, there's still that nagging fear that something bad will happen if you give in. Admitting to yourself that you like girls is hard, telling Brittany was harder (if not completely worth it), but letting the whole world know?

That's still a step you're not entirely jumping with joy to take.

"Andddddd," the flirtiness of Brittany's tone instantly makes your throat thick with want. You watch, barely containing your lust for this amazing, incredible, beautiful girl in front of you as her eyes turn playful and her grin turns mischievous. Brittany's lips lean in and brush against your ear, you shiver, "If we go, you get to see me in my Halloween costume."

For some reason (let's call it hopeful aspiration) that statement was not the one you were expecting.

You frown, "But Britt, I don't even know what your costume is."

Her playful nature never ceases, "Oh trust me San," she whispers against the skin of your neck where her lips are placing light, wet kisses, "you're not going to be disappointed. Well be matching and it's going to be totally…" She lets the word hang like there's something really good that's going to follow, "Tubular."

Well, you certainly weren't expecting _that_ word to come out of her mouth, but knowing Brittany, it's probably some cryptic message you will eventually understand at some point down the road. You just give her a warm smile, not wanting to disclose quite yet that you have absolutely no idea where she's going with any of this.

But then something strikes you, "Wait Brittany,_ I_ don't even have a costume yet."

At that, she smiles even wider at you and offers you a wink that has you almost gasping for air before she pecks your nose and turns to walk into her large walk in closet.

A few seconds later she comes back holding what appears to be an everyday average green dress with a red belt. In fact, you think that you may have worn the dress before, minus the belt. But then you notice the addition of knee high red boots, some weird looking yellowish/green backpack thing, and a red mask.

Your eyes narrow in suspicion because, shit just got real.

You gulp and meet her eyes. They're shining with certain clarity and mirth, telling you that this is it, this green thing that she's holding in her hands is your costume, and there's entirely no room for argument with that.

The only thing you can expel from your frightened chest is a tiny giggle that you hope is delightful enough for Brittany to accept.

Because, lord help you if your name isn't Santana Lopez and you aren't one hundred percent in love with and would do anything for Brittany Pierce. But you're still going to need a LOT of kisses and cuddles to get through this year's Halloween.

#################

The party occurring at Natalie Pierce's off campus apartment, the day before Halloween is slated for Saturday. You're standing outside your second to last class of the day, on Friday.

The whole thing has snuck up on you a lot quicker than you anticipated it would.

You've spent the past week at school, in Cheerios practice, and even in Glee club trying to get Brittany to budge on what her costume consists of. You also may have inquired as to how precisely her costume is supposed to match the one she presented to you the previous Sunday, and why exactly you have to go in that green and red mystery.

Despite desperate amounts of pleading on your part, that you would most vehemently deny if confronted about, the only thing you've managed to procure from Brittany is a coy smile and a classic Brittany shrug.

You've seen this look before, on many occasions. It always occurs when Brittany is planning something either completely deceiving or incredibly genius. She puts on an adorably innocent front, and is in fact one of the sweetest most self-less people you know, but Brittany's got a cunning side like know one would ever believe.

And it all starts with that smile and that shrug.

More often than not, this particular display, in true Brittany fashion, is followed by a cute wink while her cat like vivid blue eyes shine as if she has a secret that only she knows. If she winks, you know you're in trouble.

Today, Brittany proceeded her coy smile and shrug in answer to your question (your plead) by adorably clutching her binder to her chest (in the way she knows you swoon at.) She glanced around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before leaning in to give you a peck on the cheek, and then turned to skip off down said empty hallway swaying her hips in such a way that the pleats of her skirt perfectly displayed the red colored spanks that rested underneath.

She knew full well that you would most certainly be admiring the view as she left, and you were, which instantly left you distracted as she almost disappeared from your sight.

But then, she just has to add, as she threw a wink over her shoulder before she skipped around the corner, "You'll just have to wait and see Santana, but I promise you're going to love it and I, love you."

You have to admit, Brittany is very rarely wrong in the category of things that you love.

Starting with numero uno, Brittany S. Pierce.

##################

When Saturday does finally roll around, you wake up from your peaceful slumber and see you have received a text from Brittany.

_Good morning my gorgeous sleepy head_…You scoff because, glancing over your shoulder to your bedside clock, you see that it's only 11 am. Being up this early is like a record for you…_I hope you're having a great morning and I can't wait to see you in a few hours. Love you San._

Even though you're reading the words off of a phone screen you can't help but get that same squishy feeling you do when Brittany is actually talking to you in person. Her voice is always so sweet, and her heart is so big and warm. She always knows how to brighten your day and warm your own heart.

You're about to get up from your bed and take a shower in preparation for leaving your house in a few hours to pick Brittany up before you travel the almost two hours to the Ohio State University in Columbus, Ohio, when your phone chimes in indication of another incoming text.

You glance down at it and swipe your finger over the screen.

_Don't forget to put your costume on before hand, baby. We're not going to be able to stop and change before hand. _

You let the general chastising nature slide because one it's Brittany, and two she called you baby and you don't think your hearts ever floated so high as it is right now.

Six or so hours later you're pulling up and parking at the street outside of the Pierce's house.

It's going on about seven p.m. You and Brittany had planned on leaving for Columbus around eight to get to Natalie's around ten in the evening. You don't want to be dorkishly early to a college party, but you don't want to show up too late and miss anything good. You figure if you get there around ten or ten thirty then you can hang out for a few hours and still be awake enough to drive back.

Exiting your car, you grumble a little when you have to tug at the cotton material of your green dress again as it rides uncomfortably up your legs. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem but Brittany's the only one you want seeing _all_ of you these. The heels of your red-heeled boots click on the asphalt as you walk around your car and start to head up the path to the front door.

There's a prominent scowl on your face the entire way to the door and before you even ring the doorbell, Brittany is whipping the door open and squealing out in glee before she jumps into your arms. The action instantly makes the corner of your frowny mouth tug into a small smile.

"San, you look amazing!" She exclaims as you set her down, a little awkward considering she's got a good five inches on you. And despite the fact you love hearing the compliment fall from her lips, you are also suddenly aware of the costume that Brittany herself is dressed in. Your jaw drops slightly, and you're not quite sure if it's in shock or awe.

"Britt, what are you wearing?" You ask as your eyes glance over the thigh high yellow combination of a trench/raincoat that Brittany's adorned in, the yellow lapels popped at her collar and a matching yellow belt tied snuggly around the waist shielding your eyes from what's hidden underneath. Her legs are bare all the way to her sockless low cut yellow chucks. Her hair is up in an adorable and sexy bun with strands of her blonde hair falling down and shadowing her eyes.

"My costume, of course." She smiles at you, her pink lips shining with newly applied lip gloss. Your stomach rolls in a desire to taste them. You swallow thickly and give her one more up and down glance.

"But you're only wearing a yellow trench-raincoat?"

Brittany nods and smiles at you before brandishing something that looks strikingly similar to one of those microphones that TV broadcasters use. It's got a giant number 6 painted on the side, "I have my prop too." She tells you and you get the feeling that you're definitely missing something about the costume, and how exactly you two are supposed to be matching, but you shrug and smile anyway.

You know this is just how Brittany works and like always, you're just going to go with it.

Finally you shrug and take her hand, walking her towards the car and opening the door for her with a smile.

"Are you sure you've got enough on Britt?" You ask as you climb into the driver's side, but before you can even glance over to her for an answer you feel her climbing over the console towards you and straddling your lap. Her hands wrap around your neck as she leans her forehead against yours and nods.

"Yep." She says popping the 'p' and you find yourself distracted again because your palms have fallen to her bare thighs and are slowly inching upwards. As she leans in to press her lips softly against yours, you get lost in the kiss. Until, of course, you realize your hands are still moving and you haven't come into contact with any barriers yet.

You pull your lips away from hers and gasp in arousal, your eyes going wide, "Britt, are you wearing anything underneath this?" You want to hear both a 'yes' and a 'no' at the same time, for completely different reasons.

She just playfully rolls her eyes and pecks your lips again, her fingers tangling in the hair not pulled up into your bun at the base of your scalp, "Of course I am silly, now kiss me until we have to leave."

You're not about to argue with that demand.

#################

"This thing is so uncomfortable!"

The yellow/green backpack thing slung over your shoulders is digging into your back and slowly driving you crazy. You start to remove it while trying to avoid swerving the car because you just want to be able to relax without worrying about some annoying piece of your costume irritating you. Brittany reaches over the console and pats your hand.

"San, that's an essential part of your costume."

"Easy for you to say, you get to wear a comfortable looking jacket."

Brittany smiles playfully at you, "But you don't know what's underneath, for all you know it could be totally uncomfortable."

You snort because "I doubt that."

She sighs, "Santana, taking it off would be like defying your training or not carrying your weapons or something like that."

"I'm still carrying my weapons." You cut in quickly because if there's one thing you love about this outfit, it's definitely these sweet knife looking things you get to tote around.

You can see Brittany roll her eyes out of your peripherals, and it makes you smirk.

"You can take it off for now to drive, but if we want to win the costume contest, you need to fully look the part."

Suddenly your heart plummets to your stomach, "There's a costume contest?" You squeak out. Brittany definitely left _that_ part out of the agenda. Probably because she knew how sorely you'd act if you'd known about it. She does know you well, and she was probably right to hide it.

Brittany flashes you a sheepish look and an innocent smile, "Oh yeah, didn't I say?"

"No."

You're still inwardly grumbling even as Brittany leans over the console to press a kiss to your cheek. You huff slightly and her lips move a little lower and more towards the center until they're pressed to the corner of your mouth.

Okay, that makes things a little better but you're still fighting back your smile.

"I promise that if you wear the entire outfit for me, I'll do something for _you_ later."

You're grumpy demeanor falters momentarily as a slew of images flash in your mind. Brittany's sure making an awful lot of promises, but you're more than willing to cash in on them when the time is right.

With another huff you reply, "Fine." Only just letting the smallest of smiles tug at the corner of your mouth, exactly where Brittany kissed you.

You enjoy how for the rest of the trip, Brittany doesn't care that she's leaning halfway over the console just to be near you.

You wouldn't have it any other way.

###################

"Oh this street Santana, turn on this street!"

"Brittany, that's not the street we need," you carefully explain to her, knowing full well that she mainly wants you to turn down the road simply because of the name: Elmore St. "We're looking for…ah Acton St.!" You exclaim as you finally find the street that Natalie only just recited for you to turn onto when you got off the phone with her a few minutes ago.

You'd planned to put the address in your GPS, and really it would have been the smarter thing to do, but that kind of slipped your mind when Brittany had straddled your lap all sexy like moments before your departure earlier.

Not that you're complaining.

Brittany is bouncing in the seat next to you, giving small enthusiastic fist pumps in a display of sheer excitement. It's been almost seven months since she, well since the both of you, last saw Natalie when you visited her in Columbus the weekend before her 21st birthday. Then she'd lived on the other side of town, but recently her and David moved in together, and thus was the reason for your current un-ventured trip to their new place.

The second you find a parking spot in the general area of the house that Natalie told you to look for, soft lips are pressing into the side of your cheek and you feel your dimples pop as your smile stretches to convey your happiness.

"Thank you so much for coming with Santana." Brittany mumbles against your skin before pulling back and quickly moving to exit the car. You take a moment to gather yourself again, Brittany's rapid-fire onslaught of affection always overwhelming you (never in a bad way) and forcing you to take a second to get your head and emotions back together. You slip from the car seconds after her.

You're intent on crossing the street quickly when a tug on your arm quickly brings you back to the car. You turn to find Brittany smiling roguishly at you and you cock your head to the side in wonder.

She stretches forward and kisses your lips, sending another shock through your body and forcing your eyes to flutter closed in bliss. When you blink them open, Brittany is still smiling at you but now holding a red mask in her hands, directly in front of you. There's a moment where you think of pitching a fit, but the happy glint in Brittany's eyes makes you not want to.

You will do everything in your power to keep that smile there for the remainder of not just the night, but for as long as Brittany will have you.

With a sigh you take the mask and pull it to your face, adjusting it to fit snuggly over your eyes before reaching out to take Brittany's hand and tugging her towards the house. Again you are pulled back and you raise a questioning brow in Brittany's direction.

"Aren't you forgetting something else?" She asks, her head inclining back towards the car where you spot that forsaken backpack thing resting precariously in the driver's seat. This time you allow yourself to huff but you step back towards the car to retrieve it.

Finally when you have the backpack in place, your mask is on and those awesome knife things are tucked into the red belt around your waist Brittany smiles and nods at you satisfactorily and places a kiss on your cheek.

"Thank you San for doing this, it means a lot."

Your heart flips a little as you fight back that smile again. You grumble and complain, but you know that Brittany wouldn't force you to do anything if she knew you didn't really want to do it. You nod back to her, letting her know that you don't mind it and she bounces in her spot a little before gripping your hand and walking across the street. You don't fail to notice the way more than half her legs are exposed from the mid thigh length hem of the jacket, the mixture of her sockless feet in her yellow Chucks displaying a lot of calf.

You try not to let it bother you, reminding yourself that you're the one here with her, Brittany. Even if you also know she's the girl that people with undoubtedly have a hard time taking their eyes off of, and it won't just be because they, like you, are entirely confused about her costume.

As Brittany reaches out to ring the doorbell she turns back to you and smiles, leaning in to press her lips to yours and causing you to melt all over again.

"Britt," you murmur against her lips as she pulls back, her hand still firmly clasped in your own. She tilts her head to the side as if to say 'Yes San' and your heart flips inside your chest, "Are you going to tell me what we're dressed as yet?"

The smile, or rather smirk, that covers her face tells you the answer before her lips even open to, "Maybe as soon as you figure out who you are I will, and Santana you should know this." The words are punctuated with a wink at the same moment that the door swings open and the host appears.

Natalie is wearing a blue dress, with a white solid pattern on the front, and white stockings that come up to her knees. There's a black headband and bow in her flowing blonde hair.

She and Brittany both squeal a little, almost identically, the second they spot each other and lean in for a hug.

"Well I'll be damned Santana Lopez, I never knew you had it in you." Natalie says over Brittany's shoulder as her eyes survey you and a red solo cup dangles from the hand not patting your date's (is this a date?) back. You look the older blonde woman, who you notice (no offense to her) is not even as remotely beautiful as her younger cousin, directly in the face.

"What?"

Natalie smirks, that's something you've seen before only on another Pierce, "Come on Santana. Green dress, red accents, sais and a weird looking yellowish green backpack?" She says waving her hands at your outfit.

You're still slightly lost. You know she's talking about what exactly your supposed to be in your costume, but the truth is, Brittany was the one who told you what to wear. You weren't exactly well versed on the whole thing.

Brittany's cousin quirks an eyebrow at your lack of knowledge and you watch Brittany lean in and whisper something in her ear. Finally a look of understanding crosses the blonde coed's face and she smirks.

"Well, Santana, cowabunga then!"

Shit, that sounds oddly familiar to you.

* * *

Any guesses? Santana's is probably the easier one, but if anyone can guess Brittany's I'll give you the best virtual high-five and lots of cookies.

**There's No One Else Like Me** update tomorrow. And don't forget to check out all the other **#DUBSPOOK** stories, so many talented authors still to come!


	2. Part 2: Shelltastic Sheddings

Welcome back to **The Brittana Fandom's Spooktacular Touch-A Touch Me Dirty Fiction Double Feature**! Don't forget to check out the **#DUBSPOOK** tag on Tumblr for more awesome stories!

If you haven't already checked out **BetTheDuckisInTheHat**'s story for the project titled "**The Friendly Werewolf and the Wicked Witch**" I highly recommend it. It's got Brittana babies and hot Brittana lady loving.

Now, can I just say, you are all **geniuses**! Great guesses on the girl's costumes everyone, I really enjoyed hearing them. Now here it is! Part two for you all! This is where the smut happens so please note the rating change.

**This fic is now rated M or NC-17. **

**Warnings:** possessive/wall sex, sweet lady kisses, your standard Brittany topping Santana (I mean duh) and sexy costumes being taken off.

Enjoy!

**Part 2: Shelltastic Sheddings and Bodacious Endings**

"You dressed me as a ninja turtle!?" You're talking louder than normal to be heard over the bass pumping through the speakers, causing vibrations to rumble under your feet.

Brittany smiles over her shoulder at you, her hand still tangled in yours as she leads you through the crowd after Natalie who is showing you to where the beverages are.

When you get into the kitchen she pulls you into her side, her arm wrapping smoothly around your waist and squeezing as her lips press warmly to your ear, "Not just any ninja turtle San. You're like the _coolest_ ninja turtle and it so fits you!" She places a kiss on your cheek after she speaks, and it warms the skin for more reasons than one.

You shake away your slight paranoia of someone else witnessing you so close to Brittany, so intimate, because that's the reason you came to this party in the first place, so that you could be like that with her. Just like you should have been all those times before.

The two of you spent all summer dancing around the possibility of dating after the ending occurrences of your junior year. You confessing your love, and sexuality, to Brittany, her breaking up with Artie, your trip to New York and the way you seemed to shift towards each other and get closer and closer everyday. The same way you used to be, only different.

Now you take baths with Brittany and want them to mean more. Now you touch her and look at her in a way that you always should have, that you always wanted to, but now can fully appreciate. Now there are feelings, lots and lots of feelings involved, and you can admit to Brittany and yourself that you're in love with her, and she says it back and means it the way you want her to.

Because she was right, she always is, and it's better with feelings.

You smile because that's all you've ever really wanted, and if it means spending the night dressed as some ninja turtle then you can deal. Everything is worth it if Brittany's the one you get to share it with.

You lean in closer to Brittany as she's reaching out to take two red solo cups from Natalie's hand, wrapping your arms around her waist and pressing your lips tenderly to the exposed porcelain skin of her neck. You smile when you feel her shudder in your arms.

The spell is momentarily broken when some drunk asshole shouts out "Hot chicks kissing, fuck yeah ladies!" from the other side of the kitchen and you feel your blood instantly boil. You're about to go all Lima Heights on the royal douche when someone else steps up to him.

They're wearing a long purplish trench coat, striped and calf high pants, mismatched colored socks, and a large abnormal top hat with crazy red hair flowing out from all angles. When they turn their face, Santana recognizes David, Natalie's boyfriend, even though his face is painted white and 'crazy' looking.

In the chaos of an almost fight between David and the drunk frat douche, Natalie is the first to speak up and defend you and Brittany.

"Hey that's my cousin and her girlfriend that you're talking about."

Frat guy smirks and raises his cup, "Even better!"

"It's time for you to leave. Get the fuck out of our house and don't come back."

You just witnessed some seriously shitty stuff, but your heart is racing for an entirely different reason.

Natalie just referred to you and Brittany as girlfriends. Do you want that? More than anything, but you and Brittany never officially discussed titles and you don't want to scare her off by coming on too strong. You're best friends, working towards the idea of being more (even if you've always been more, right from day one.)

Though, Brittany hasn't denied the notion that you two are girlfriends, and that makes you feel better.

Suddenly you feel Brittany taking a hold of your hand as she places a kiss to the corner of your mouth and whispers, "Come on my sexy ninja turtle, come dance with me." Then she's tugging you off towards the dance floor before you even have a second to process anything.

Not that you'd argue. If there's one thing as sexy as Brittany the girl, it's Brittany the girl, dancing.

##################

Your arms are wrapped securely around her neck. Brittany's hands are gripping tightly at your hips. Your bodies are pressed flush together. Your hips cradled between hers as she rocks you both back and forth in a dizzying rhythm. Your foreheads, although beginning to perspire, are pressed together as her darkened eyes gaze into your own.

You hear, see, and feel nothing else but Brittany and the rapid beating of your heart as it thumps in an uneven tempo against your chest.

Brittany's nose nudges your cheek before her lips tilt in and press against your own. It's a straight electrical jolt although your body as the way her lips slide against your own feel like they're breathing air into your oxygen starved lungs. You find your hands reaching up to tangle in blonde hair at the base of Brittany's skull, holding her close while tethering your own body.

You're at risk of flying away from the way that she makes you feel.

Your lips brush against each other for what seems like hours until you feel Brittany's tongue glide across the moisture caught on your bottom lip, you moan at the action and part your lips to allow her access without delay. You feel long fingers roam the small of your back and the curve of your ass, sending little licks of electricity through your skin even though you're covered in cotton as Brittany angles her mouth to delve her tongue deeper into your own.

A cool hand glides up the length of your back before cupping the nape of your neck as Brittany secures your mouths together. You taste love, happiness, and content on Brittany's lips and you give in to her absolutely and completely.

It's not until someone stumbles into Brittany from behind and jostles you both forward that you remember you're surrounded by a crowd of people, a group of college aged kids you know nothing about. Your eyes flutter open through your haze, your heart still pounding from exhilaration; it always does that when you're this close to Brittany. She smiles at you and asks a silent question with her eyes.

_Is this okay?_ You smile back and nod, tilting up on your tiptoes before pecking her lips. She grins into the kiss before sighing against your lips.

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?" The tenderness of her tone melts your heart, you nod and she smiles again. "Okay I'm going to go get some water and I'll meet you on the…couch." She then says after surveying the area and pointing out a vacant sofa in the corner. You nod and she pecks your nose before she winds her way back through the crowd towards the kitchen.

With a content sigh you make your way over to the sofa.

################

You tell the couple you've been talking to for the last six minutes, Carson and Brenda you think they said, goodbye as they inform you they're going to be heading out. It's only a few seconds before you feel another presence plop down next to you. At first you're hoping that it's not some nasty guy who's going to proceed to hit on you, but then you realize you probably should have hoped it wasn't an attractive girl smiling at you.

With dark brown hair and what appear to be dominant green hazel eyes. Her skin is lighter than yours but darker than Brittany's, and she's got a small birthmark just above the left side of her upper lip.

You'd never admit it but you're horrible talking to other women unless you're insulting them, or it's Brittany. And really your mind and heart are only ever focused on your beautiful, blonde best friend (and lover) but you've also just admitted to yourself that you're attracted to women, so one sits next to you and smiles and suddenly you feel all flushed in embarrassment and wondering how the hell you're going to tell her,

"I'm seeing someone!"

Well, cat's out of the bag now. The attractive brunette next to simply chuckles at your accidental outburst, her lips curving into a kind smile.

"That's okay Raph, so am I," she says kindly with an incline of her head to the area behind you. When you turn around to see what she's glancing at, you find an attractive blonde woman waving in your direction, or rather the brunette's, and blowing a kiss. You suddenly find yourself hot around your nonexistent collar.

"Oh," you mumble out, blinking and avoiding eye contact, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being in situations where I…talk about it. I get nervous sometimes."

She laughs and pats your shoulder, "It's okay, I understand. I saw you with your girl earlier anyway, pretty blonde with striking blue eyes and moves I've never seen on a dance floor." She says.

You nod because that's the easiest way to describe Brittany, the brunette nods with you.

"Thought so, you too are adorable. Don't worry Raph; I'm not about to steal you away from your girl. I've got my own O'Neil."

Your head is nodding before you even fully register the words, but when you do your brow screws up and you frown slightly, "Wait, why do you keep calling me Raph?"

The brunette chuckles again and points to your get up before she points to her own, which you now notice is strikingly similar except with accents of orange where yours is red, before she grabs an orange mask and holds it to her face.

"Because you're Raphael, and I'm Michelangelo." She says with a smirk before she drops the mask, "Your girl put you up to it."

You laugh because yes, "I could never say no to her. She started talking about how cute turtles were a few weeks ago and how much she loved them, I thought it was just Brittany being Brittany but then she showed me this outfit. I didn't put things together until we actually got to the party. But, I get to carry these!" You say as you hold up your metal knives (the 'sais' you will eventually discover Natalie was referring to.)

"Awesome! I get nunchuks!" She says holding up the weapons and then shrugs her shoulders, "But yeah, doing what she wants? Classic case of severely whipped."

You shoot the brunette a pointed glare and she raises her hands in defense, "Sorry but I'm just laying out the truth. Trust me though, it takes one to know one." You find yourself nodding, it's not like you ever could've successfully denied it.

"Yeah, I'd do anything for Brittany."

"And I'd do anything for Allison."

The sincerity can be heard in your new acquaintances voice and when you glance in her direction, you can see the way she's looking off towards her girlfriend, a certain narrowed focus evident. Like there's no one else in the room but her.

It's the same way that you look at Brittany, and always will.

"I'm Santana by the way, in case you don't want to call me by our 'super secret ninja names', as Britt would say." You tell her and she flashes a smile in your direction before holding out her hand.

"I'm Cori, nice to meet you."

You shake your new, let's just go with friend's hand and then laugh at a joke she tells seconds after as she pats you on your bare thigh. You don't see the way clear blue eyes have zeroed in on you and are narrowing in suspicion.

You definitely don't see the way that Brittany stomps through the crowd in your direction, a look on her face that could crisp someone in a second (if Brittany was capable of so much as hurting a fly), but you_ do_ feel the way Brittany suddenly yanks you from your spot. And you undeniably hear the way she's suddenly hissing through grit teeth at Cori still sitting on the sofa.

"Hands off stuff that isn't yours."

Two things occur in that moment.

One, your face flushes in mild embarrassment at Brittany's assumption that anything besides friendly chat is happening between you and Cori, and two, your body heats with desire at the possessive edge in Brittany's tone. You've seen her angry only a few times in your life and you can't deny how incredibly hot it is (even if it's a little wrong to think so.)

Right now, possessive and jealous Brittany is winning all the sexy awards, hands down.

"Britt," you start to murmur, but don't get much further than that one syllable before she is turning away from the sofa and storming off, her hand wrapped thoroughly around your wrist as she tugs you with her. You don't have any idea where she's going until you suddenly find yourself ascending a stairwell and Brittany drags you into an unoccupied room, instantly spinning you around and pushing you, face first, against the door to close it as she reaches around your body to flick the lock.

Her body presses deliciously into yours, her hot breath on your neck. You utter out a barely concealed whimper at how incredibly turned on you are right now.

And damn, that escalated quickly.

"What did that girl think she was doing?" Brittany husks into your ear, it's a rhetorical question because she doesn't give you a second to answer. She's quickly getting a grip on both your hands and holding them together in her left one, pressing them into your stomach so you are unable to move an inch. She nips at the skin exposed at your neck and you gasp before you feel her right hand tracing against the edge of your dress hem.

Brittany's fingers dip under the material and trail up the front, and then the back, of your thighs making you shiver under her touch. She continues the action until your dress is bunched up around your waist and you hear her groan lowly behind you, her eyes no doubt having caught sight of the underwear you wore particularly for this occasion. Her hand smoothes over the curve of your ass, drawing a whine from your own lips, before her thumb skims under the green material of the boy shorts that cover your right cheek.

"These are sexy San." Brittany whispers in your ear, causing a spark of arousal to shoot directly between your legs again. She nips at your ear as her hand curves up the swell of your backside and grips at the band of your panties before she begins to tug them slowly down your legs.

Seconds later and your lower body is fully exposed to Brittany, and she quickly takes advantage of that, sliding her hand up between your legs and running her fingers through wet heat.

"Mmmm Santana, you're _dripping_." Brittany accentuates in your ear and you nod furiously as the tips of her fingers ghost up and down the back of your thighs, curving teasingly towards your aching center. "That had better be because of me." She then punctuates with a sharp nip to your neck as she slides a single finger through your wetness.

You shake in her arms, gasping at the teasing touch. It's almost worse than not being touched at all.

"Yes! Oh God B, yes it's for you. It's always for you." You practically sob out as her finger slides through your slick folds again, this time even slower. You feel her smile against the skin of your neck where her lips are pressed.

"And why's that Santana?"

God just the seductively possessive sound of her voice makes your center throb, your hips roll in a wave and your back arch in an attempt to push your backside further out in search of her fingers. Then suddenly her fingers are on your clit and she holds your body in place with her hips pressed to the curve of your ass to the point you are helpless to move and she's in absolute control.

"I asked you," she starts to say again, giving you the most delicate of pressure, "why is it that only I can make you this wet?"

Your brain is fuzzy from arousal, your heart is beating erratically in anticipation, and your body is practically trembling in Brittany's arms, but you're still coherent enough to know what she wants.

"Because I'm yours Britt…_please_."

The reaction is almost instantaneous with your words, because the second they escape you Brittany is pressed up as close as possible to your back and her fingers start working in circles against your bundle of nerves. You're a quivering mess within seconds, crying out as she pulls you closer and ruts her hips against your backside.

"_Ugh_ fuck B, don't _stop!_" The words barely leave your mouth before you're crying out for a different reason. Frustration, because you feel Brittany's fingers leave from their spot between your legs and the warmth of her front side disappears from your back, releasing the grip she held on your hands.

You attempt to look over your shoulder to see where she's gone but are met with a bruising kiss from Brittany's lips that equally distracts you and keeps you from seeing what's going on.

"Close your eyes and wait." The commanding tone sends another throb between your legs and you're about ready to move your own hand down there but Brittany beats you to it, grabbing your wrists and moving your hands so they are pressed palm in against the door just above your head. She kisses that spot just below your ear before she steps back again.

You hear the sound of ruffling and then something fall to the ground before you gasp when you feel her hands on your legs. She urges you out of your boots first and takes the mask off your face before slipping your panties all the way down your legs until they pool at your feet and you step out of them. She presses into your body again and even through the cotton material of your dress you can feel the way Brittany's no longer wearing her coat, but she's definitely wearing something.

Her breasts push deliciously into your back as she leans into you and runs her hands down your sides, placing hot, wet open-mouthed kisses down the column of your neck. The way the cotton material of your dress creates a friction against the smoother material of her 'top' and practically squeezes her breasts upwards makes you think she's not wearing just a bra.

You almost snap your eyes open when you realize what Brittany _is_ wearing.

The smooth surface covering her from breasts to hips, the way it's undoubtedly cinched ridiculously tight up the length of her spine, molding her waist in a perfect hourglass figure and accentuating her breasts as they practically spill from the top. If your suspicions are correct, you moan at the thought of actually seeing such a garment on Brittany.

And you won't have to wait long to.

Brittany's fingers return to your center and you jolt a little at the welcome contact as she teases your clit again before she's suddenly spinning you around to face her. Your eyes nearly fall out of their sockets, and your sex throbs desperately at the sight of Brittany in a black lace corset. Your jaw drops and you know your eyes immediately turn two shades darker.

She smiles smugly at you as your eyes continue to roam over the goddess she is.

There's fringe hanging from the bottom of the corset covering her hips and the pair of matching lace panties she's wearing. Other than that, she's got nothing else on.

"This is what you were wearing underneath?"

She nods, that same smug smirk pulled across her lips.

"Holy shit Brittany, you're incredibly _sexy_." You tell her, leaning forward with the thought that you'll get to kiss her but her hand presses into your chest to stop you and she shakes her head.

"Uh uh, I'm still in control here, and I still have to show you who you belong to." She rasps her tone laced with such a smoldering conviction that your knees wobble in weakness. Her hands fall to the hem of your dress bunched at your waist and she slowly tugs it upwards. Your arms shoot towards the ceiling in an effort to help her as much as possible.

In an instant, you're as naked as the day you were born, but somehow feeling a whole lot more confident with the way Brittany's blue eye now darken in lust and appreciation as they rake over your body. Strenuous Cheerios practice keeps you both in excellent shape, and you know that Brittany's a fan of the toned slimness of your body and the fullness of your breasts. Medically enhanced or not, they're still one of Brittany's favorite assets.

Her eyes flicker back up to yours and a grin tugs at the corner of her mouth, "Santana Lopez, you're going to stand still and behave until I'm satisfied that you know you're mine."

Through a shuddered gasp of breath you manage to nod.

Brittany smiles wickedly in approval before her right hand reaches out and cups the curve of your breast, pulling a moan from the back of your throat at the jolt of pleasure that courses through your body. You bite your bottom lip between your teeth to try and starve off the desperateness in your demeanor, but you're afraid that you are already too far-gone for it to matter.

You suspect that Brittany is fully aware of this too as she leans in and cups your other breast with her left hand and attaches her lips to the one palmed in her right. You groan at the feeling of her tongue swirling around your sensitive skin, your hands clenching into fists at your side as you fight your desire to reach out and dig your fingers into her blonde hair.

The pulse between your legs throbs when Brittany glides your nipple between her teeth and tugs on it just enough to make you cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"B-Britt! _Oh!_"

She kisses across your chest to provide the same attention to the other one, her tongue swirling agonizingly slow and her teeth nipping until the bud remains hard and erect.

With one final kiss to the swell of your heaving breasts, Brittany abruptly falls to her knees in front of you. Another gasp leaves your lips as she presses her mouth into the twitching muscles of your stomach as her right hand slips down the length of the back of your left thigh, until she grips at your knee and tugs, hooking your leg over her shoulder and exposing all of you directly to her mouth.

There's a pause before you hear Brittany murmur from her spot, "Are you ready…baby?" And the term of endearment sends another jolt through your body. For whatever the two of your were before, and whatever you have been for the last few months, nothing means more to you to hear Brittany say that in regards to you. It makes everything so much more solid and complete and worth it.

"Yes, God _yes _Brittany…_please_." You beg, your body trembling in anticipation.

Brittany smiles up at you, her breath cool against your scorching center, "I want you to look at me while I taste you, don't close your eyes or I'll stop."

God this girl is the ultimate form of torture, but still so absolutely blissful. You swallow thickly but nod in agreement, your fingernails digging into the wood of the door where you try to hang on. Your mouth opens to plead again, but your breath is sucked out of you when Brittany beats you to it and leans in to glide her tongue through your wetness, moaning at the taste she finds there.

You can't help the way your eyes fall closed on instinct, the pleasure causing your stomach muscles to twitch and your supporting knee to shake. But then the pleasure is gone just as quickly as it appeared. Your eyes snap open and glance down at Brittany who is shaking her head and clicking her tongue at you, her face a mere inch from your sex.

"Someone's not very good at listening." She reprimands, her palm not wrapped around your hoisted leg gliding up your thigh and across your stomach until she pinches your nipple before ghosting her hand back down to your hip and anchoring you in place. "Shall we try again?"

You nod, afraid your voice won't work. Your eyes stay open and focused on her as she leans in again. This time the stroke is broad and she teases the tip of her tongue around your clit before wrapping her lips around the bud. You gasp and whimper but manage to keep your eyes locked securely on twilight blue. She smiles into her work, humming against your center. The vibrations send an extra spark of pleasure through your body and you know you're not going to last much longer.

"_Mmm_…oh Bri-Britt…_ungh fuck!_"

Before you even gather another breath of air to your starved lungs, Brittany's tongue glides down to your entrance and she pushes inside of you. The feeling of wet on wet warmth makes you moan again as she angles her tongue deeper inside of you, spreading your legs further apart by pushing the one on her shoulder out. Her eyes glance back up to you as she thrusts in and out, and you struggle with keeping your own open as your walls tremor around her relentless tongue.

The gasps and moans are tumbling from your lips without your control, your eyes burn to snap shut and Brittany's head is still bobbing between your legs.

"_Ungh God_…oh God…ohhh!" You feel her dip even deeper and hold her tongue pressed inside of you. Your eyes almost fall closed while pleasure wrecks havoc on you. Just when you think Brittany's thumb is going to come down and rub against your clit to send you hurtling over the edge, she suddenly slips her tongue out of you and begins to furiously kiss up your body after lowering your leg to the ground.

When her lips meet your lips in a heated kiss, her hands wrap around your thighs and tug you up. You jump into her arms and wrap your legs around your waist. You gasp at how incredible it feels to have Brittany's heaving breasts pressed so deliciously to your own, the lace material of the corset rubbing against your skin in the most erotic manner, creating a tantalizing friction against your breasts and instantly hardening your nipples again.

Brittany licks into your mouth and you moan at the taste of yourself on her tongue. You feel her snake a hand between your bodies and she's entering you easily with two fingers before you can even blink.

That's when you realize you still haven't closed your eyes.

"Mmm Santana, you feel incredible. You're _so_ wet for me," Brittany husks against your lips and you have to rip them away to release a cry of pleasure as her fingers curl within you and her thumb presses against your clit. She attaches her lips to your neck and sucks hard before soothing the mark with her tongue while her fingers continue to fill you up.

"Fuck…Britt…_ugh _harder!"

You should have known you'd get the exact opposite. You whimper pathetically when Brittany's slows until her fingers are sunk deep inside of you but aren't moving. You try to roll your hips, your breathing heavy and your eyesight hazy, to get any kind of friction or pressure but she's got you pressed too firmly against the door you can't hardly move.

She nips at your neck and curls her fingers forcing another cry of pleasure from your lips before her hot breath washes over the shell of your ear and she's growling against the flesh, "You belong to me Santana, and I'll tell you when to come."

She strokes the tips of her fingers along that spot inside of you she knows so well.

Brittany's never really been one to demand in bed, she's never had to-you're both so in tune with what the other wants that the sex is never unsatisfying.

Despite the fact that you'll argue otherwise on a regular basis, she's also more than likely to always top you (see current position and control) but the raw nature of the way she's literally got you in the palm of her hands right now and the way you will do anything to give her what she wants, not for your own good, but because of how you feel about her, speaks volumes of how far you've both progressed.

From friends with benefits and you denying that it meant anything more than sex, to best friends and lovers searching for something more. You want to have with and give everything to Brittany.

"Say it," Brittany's voice draws you from your inner musings and you whimper again with the way that even though the words are supposed to be demanding, they're still laced with more love and affection than you could ever hope to find, or want, from anyone else. Those words from Brittany are like a light on your journey home.

You turn your eyes until you're looking directly into her dark blue and smile as you stroke your fingers through her long blonde locks. Leaning forward you place a soft kiss against her lips, "I love you Brittany and I am always _only_ yours."

Something akin to relief flashes in Brittany's eyes before she captures your lips with her own and her fingers pump in and out of you again and again and again until your hips are rocking with the motion of her hand and you have to rip your lips away from hers again just to gasp for breath.

"Let go San. Come for me baby."

She whispers into your ear before her lips press into the column of your neck while her fingers thrust deeply inside of you and her thumb swirls against your hard clit. You feel her teeth bite into the skin of your neck and you cry out as the pleasurable pain hurls you into one of the most intense orgasms you've ever experienced.

You feel your walls clamp down around Brittany's fingers, trapping them deep and squeezing hard as if trying to pull them in further. A shudder runs through your body as your head flies back and bangs against the door behind you, your eyes finally snapping shut as your vision clouds with white spots.

Your nails dig into the material at the back of the corset and even as you feel Brittany's fingers curl and pump slowly within you to draw out your climax, you're clawing at the lace up binding and desperately trying to rid her of the garment.

All you want right now is her skin on your skin. You finally get it free as Brittany lowers your shaky legs back to the ground and keeps you anchored in your spot, the fingers of her right hand still buried inside of you, her other hand brushing softly against your hip.

She's gazing at you with a mix of awe, hunger, and love as you manage to finally remove the corset from her body, groaning at the way her breasts bounce lusciously once free. You sigh, leaning in as close as possible and pushing at the small of Brittany's back to bring your bodies flush together. Your lips instantly attack hers and she gasps at the emotions she can no doubt feel pouring from the connection.

All you care about is Brittany, and you barely notice her fingers slipping from within you until they glide across your other hip still wet with you and hold you close. You gasp into her mouth.

Just as you're about to push her back towards the bed and show her how much she means to you, there's a very uncalled for thudding on the door behind you.

You break the kiss for a moment, your heart pounding against your chest in a rush of adrenaline. Brittany tries to take a step back from you, gazing at you, unsure of how you're going to react. Normally any sort of interruption, especially when the two of you stand naked and embracing, would be grounds for you to quickly extract yourself from her and throw out any kind of excuse to get away.

But you're done hurting Brittany like that. You don't want that anymore, you just want her.

You take a step back to her and pull her close shaking your head, "I meant what I said Britt. I love you." You murmur and the smile that lights Brittany's face chases away any last notions of fear you might have had. Your lips meet again, albeit briefly because another thudding sounds behind you and the deep voice of some drunken asshole calls a grumbled mess through the door.

Anger flares through your body and you're about ready to turn around and give the bastard a piece of your mind when Brittany's giggle and soft touch to your forearm stop you. You turn back and look at her, a faint blush covering her adorably freckled cheeks.

"San, we're both still naked and as much as I'm sure that oaf wouldn't mind seeing that, I don't want to have to fight off another someone for what's rightfully mine."

You feel a blush cover your own cheeks, "Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense. I just, I really wanted to…make love to you."

Brittany face softens as she pecks your lips, "Well my parents are supposed to be gone all night and Kiley's at a friend's house so…" She says referring to the whereabouts of her family before trailing off. You grin triumphantly and nod in agreement to her silent suggestion.

"Oh and that girl you saw earlier, baby I promise she was just a friend." You tell her and see the way she's coyly smirking at you.

"I kind of figured, this outfit has really helped you come out of your shell and not be so awkward turtle," She admits and you feel your jaw drop slightly until you realize, that's just sneaky Brittany doing her thing. You playfully roll your eyes and she leans into you again, "I just wanted an excuse to drag you away." She then whispers and it sends a shiver through your body before you lean into kiss her again almost loosing control once more before boisterous laughing from the hall interrupts you again.

With a sigh and a silent nod of agreement you take a step into the en suite bathroom and get a little presentable before changing back into your clothes, stealing glances in Brittany's direction and then helping her put the corset back on before she redresses.

A few minutes later, the both of you step out of the room to a few shocked, and impressed, faces.

You ignore them and tenderly hold Brittany's hand all the way downstairs.

################

As soon as you get to the bottom of the stairs you spot a familiar face waving to you as she walks your way.

"Oh hey Britt, this is Cori. And Cori this is her, this is Brittany." You say with a goofy grin on your face while holding Brittany's hand. Cori smiles widely at you and then at Brittany.

Holding her hand out to Brittany she nods to her, "Hey I'm Cori, Santana's told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

You can see Brittany blush a little under the compliment, or perhaps her embarrassment from earlier, but she takes Cori's hand and gives it a firm shake, "So nice to meet you too. I'm sorry about earlier, I get a little possessive of her." She admits sheepishly with a brief nod in your direction and your heart swells ten times larger in your chest. Cori lets out a laugh and nods.

"Don't worry about it, I know the feeling. That's what happens when you're in love right?"

Brittany simply smiles in return and you wave goodbye to Cori while she shouts at you to look her up on facebook as Allison comes up and drags her away. You're chuckling and light-hearted as Brittany turns back around to you.

"I guess she's got a point doesn't she?"

You laugh and smile, tugging her close and pressing your lips firmly to hers, "She definitely does." You murmur before you walk with Brittany towards the door.

#################

You and Brittany manage to find Natalie and David fairly quickly and tell them thank you and goodbye before you're walking across the street with your arm wrapped around Brittany's waist on the way to your car.

Glancing over, you see a large smile plastered across her face and it makes your heart flip knowing you are partially responsible for that. You lean over and press a kiss to her still flushed cheek and she giggles and snuggles closer to you. You take a moment to admire Brittany back in that yellow jacket, your heart tenses as you consider what rests beneath it, and what happened when she came out of it not too long ago.

And then another thought occurs to you. She said that your outfits would match, and suddenly you remember.

"Wait, you're April O'Neil!" You exclaim and Brittany simply smiles at you and nods. You feel like hitting yourself in the head because duh, how many times in your life has Brittany made you watch the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, but soft lips are pressing into your own and stealing your breath again before you can even think about it.

"The contest!" You then suddenly blurt, remembering the main reason (besides Brittany's pouting) that got you into your current outfit. Brittany smiles at you but shrugs, leaning in to kiss your lips again.

"Don't worry San, I don't need the costume contest." She whispers against your lips as her eyes gaze lovingly into your own, "I've already won the best thing I could ever win."

It's cheesy but it works because you almost literally melt in Brittany's arms.

"Me too." You whisper back. She is amazing, and you know that you will never love anyone more than you love her.

You guide your lips together again.

When Brittany pulls back the second time, she's bouncing a little in her spot. You can already see the wheels turning in her head. She's planning something. And then sure enough, she tells you.

"Oh and San, next year you're dressing up as a nail and I'm going to be a hammer okay?"

You're pretty used to Brittany's eccentric way of thinking, but even this throws you for a bit of a loop. You squeeze her hand and tug her back to you, your brow furrowed in that way that you know will make her answer any question you have.

Sure, she's got you wrapped around her finger but there are still times when you have a little bit of power.

"Why's that Britt?"

Her body presses deliciously against your own and her breath tickles across the skin on your jaw. What was that you were saying about power again? You're mind is blanking because her lips are now pressed to your ear as her hands squeeze at your hips.

"So I can say," Brittany's starts to husk, drawing the words out because you know she knows what this is doing to you. She licks at your ear before pulling back completely from your body with a bounce in her step. She shoots you that wink that should have a patent and pokes you lightly in the dimple.

"Nailed it!"

##########################

**Go Brittana Halloween!** **As always, thanks so much for all the amazing awesomeness you all continue to show! And I hope everyone has an awesome Halloween! **

**Bonus question: Can anyone guess what Natalie and her boyfriend David were dressed up as?**

**And finally, i****f my computer stops giving me crap I'll have TNOELM posted in the next few hours!**


End file.
